1. Field
Embodiments relate to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices that have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention. Such light-emitting devices may be roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing organic compounds. For example, organic light-emitting devices may have higher brightness, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and may render multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted. Generally, an organic light-emitting device may have a stack structure including an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. However, a hole injection layer and/or a hole transport layer may be further stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, and/or an electron transport layer may be further stacked between the organic emission layer and the cathode. For example, an organic light-emitting device may have a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode or a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode.